


Matchmaking Woes

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, M/M, lucy's pov, matchmaking!Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy never anticipated matchmaking her teammates would be so difficult.





	Matchmaking Woes

“It couldn’t be that hard,” she’d told herself.  “After all, Mirajane tries it all the time!”

Turns out... matchmaking was a  _lot_  harder than she’d previously thought.

In hindsight, perhaps she should have taken Mirajane’s less than stellar track record with matchmaking as a preview for what awaited her.

It didn’t help that Gray and Natsu were difficult customers to work with, either.  Although maybe she shouldn’t call them that, because they  _weren’t paying her at all._   Why did she agree to help them out with their respective crushes on each other?  They’d both approached her (separately and on the same day) to ask for her help, and she’d thought it was so freaking hilarious that she’d agreed on the spot without considering how much trouble was in store for her.

That had been her chance to recoup all of her lost rent they’d caused her over the years, and she’d blown it royally.

That aside, for people with mutual crushes on each other, they sure didn’t behave like it.  All attempts Lucy made to get them into the same general location tended to end in abject disaster.  Admittedly, most all she had to do was tell them that she’d set it up for a potential date and only needed to offer some flimsy, fabricated reason for them to use with the other, but after that it was out of her hands and up to them to make it work.

Which is... where the problem seemed to reside.

Gray and Natsu were absolutely horrible at communicating with each other.  Something Lucy had known, but had assumed they could work around when it came to their feelings.  But no.  That did not happen.  What happened, is that they would inevitably lose patience with each other and end up wrecking whatever location they were in.

She’d even tried shoving them into a broom closet and locking them in to deal with their problems.  Unexpectedly, they’d actually cooperated to make a key to let themselves out without getting closer to confessing to each other.

This was ridiculous.  At this point, it was almost as if they were messing with her on purpose!

Wait.

Wait one second.

There was no way they hadn’t figured something out between them by this point.  Inept as they could sometimes be, they had been relatively close for years.  They were in fact capable of getting along for decent spans of time.

They must have found out that both of them had asked her for help on the same day, and decided to see how long they could mess with her.

Oh, they were dead meat the next time she saw them.

_Dead. Meat._


End file.
